Chocolate Topaz Eyed Child
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: What! Another story by me? But of course! What happens when a child (OC) meets a certain Pokemon trainer and his companions? And what of the relationship with him and the younger boy? Read and see! Slight Ashmax!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay this is another Pokemon story I decided to make! This will mostly be based on the Hoenn region (probably with AshMax who knows) and it involves my OC! If any of you are familiar with my other stories involving my OC or so, just check the profile page!**_

_**Note: Since this is Hoenn, I'll be using a separate team I have rather than the one on my profile (Don't get me wrong I still adore the Sinnoh and Unova teams!).**_

_**Highlight: Ash and his friends are busy getting lost... Practically all the time. But they take a different route, not on the Hoenn region map, and they end up meeting a child with only six pokemon of his own, 12 years old, and already has his team working in Harmony! Read on to see what happens!**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this portion of the fic! I OWN NOTHING! But the plot, story and OC obviously. :) Now on with the story!**_

* * *

The wind hums it's tune gently in the air. Tree branches slowly sway within the wind's melody. The air lays silent, besides the howling wind, and the light pricks of leaves that have unhinged themselves from the branches. Their early onset of red and orange hues signifies the oncoming season of Autumn. The cool weather allows the leaves to change, and Pokemon to grow their new coats for Winter.

Furrets scurry along the leave tattered paths, scavenging for food. Digging a small hole to hide berries, and some forms of leftovers from people who refused to clean after eating. Caterpies, Wurmple's, and Weedle's end up evolving as the wind circles their bodies, forming into their second stage.

Hoothoot's, pidgey's fly around searching for twigs to build to their homes for extra protection. Rattata's go left to right from their homes under trees. Sometimes they would bother nests of Nincada's by accident resulting in getting a scratch or a flurry of fury cutter attacks.

One Pokemon in particular that made the other small ones hide, had a huge shadow in it's shape when circling the air above. The sun reflected off of the metal like feathers, making it practically unable to be seen. However that didn't stop the small ones from hiding in hole, or camouflage. It attempts to catch prey using it's sharp claws, only missing when the prey dodges.

"Brock, how long are you going to take with that food? I'm starvinggggggggggggggggh." A red capped boy groaned.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days." a green shirt wearing younger child mumbled. Head on the table with a bored/annoyed expression. 'Pika pi' a yellow mouse laying on its stomach, nothing in it.

"If I don't get food soon, I'm going to starve." a brown haired girl grumbled.

"Now guys if you don't wait enough, the food won't be prepared properly." Brock said trying to brighten his friends mood. Although the wait was about fifteen minutes later, it felt like forever for the trio waiting for food to be ready.

"Alright, Lunch is ready!" Brock mentioned with a delight on his face. "ALRIGHT!"

The trio shouted again, racing to the chef's food, mouth watering expressions. Looking at the various hamburgers, rice cakes, sandwiches really made them want to devour everything within sight. "WAIT!" Brock yelled at them.

They turned their heads, a little grumpy red throbs appearing on their heads. "We can't just start without the Pokemon out! C'mon out everybody!" Brock yelled pressing the button on all of his pokeballs. Onix, geodude, bonsly, and Marshtomp popped out. "Yeah! Let's go!" Ash shouted having Grovyle, phanpy, Torkoal, corphish and Swellow pop out.

"It's time to eat!" May threw her pokeballs into the air, letting skitty, combusken, beautifly, Squirtle, bulbasaur and munchlax pop out. Ash, with the help of Max, aided in getting each pokemon their own individual food bowls, filling them with pokefood. Most had flavors, but they preferred Brock's version of food.

"Dig in everybody!" Brock yelled. He got a variety of screams of glee, as everyone literally dug into their food. It was practically relaxing. In the clearing of the path Ash and his friends took, the place felt lovely. The cool weather, the sunshine, everyone of their pokemon and companions with them. Having Lunch in peace for what seemed like a while.

Getting used to attempting to battle all of the frontier leaders, was a struggle. Ash always kept his confidence up, and just the attempts from his team mates made him happy. Whether it be win or lose, he always looked happy. Just finding the solutions to fix things up when their came obstacles, and they would move on.

Max somehow found that to be inspiring in his eyes. Looking up to him as if like a father figure. The way Ash would smile, made him feel happy inside. Traveling with him really did open his eyes to the greater things their are to Pokemon, especially himself. he could feel his face burn with a blush just watching him.

"Max, hurry up, or the food will get cold and their won't be any left!" Ash taunted, snapping the younger boy out of his thoughts. "I don't think so Ash!" he said smirking like him, scarving down every morsel that was on the wooden table. "Calm down, guys or you'll choke!" May warned them eating at a fast pace, but not like them. The pokemon were silently eating their food in good contempt as well.

Grovyle layed in the shade of tree, eating its food one by one a pellet, watching the others finish. Phanpy happily finished in peace without having corphish take any of its food. It saw Pikachu had finished its food as well, so they started playing a game of tag. Although Pikuchu was the one being chased, as Phanpy always preferred chasing after the mouse's tail. One by one, each pokemon had their fill of food, they too joined in on relaxing or playing.

"Well I'm full." "Me too." *BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP* the two boys blew out.

"Ew, why do you have to be gross." May uttered almost detesting the obnoxious action.

"Well we all have to let it out somehow." Brock said calming the girl down. "Yeah May, don't have a Miltank." Max said. "I mean we couldn't leave ourselves like that right Max?" he faced the younger child smiling. Max blushed a little, and started laughing with Ash. This gained attention however not team rocket related, in a nearby tree. No one could see it, but it was a silhouette of a boy.

He was leaning on the tree watching them, mainly Ash and Max. He smiled at their antics. Taking a deep breath in and out, he watched the sun blaze through the orange leaves onto his face. He had dark brown eyes and black hair that shined on any form of light. Enjoying the scenery, he didn't however fail to catch sight of a corphish making its way away from their position.

Skitty finished her share of food, was busy cleaning herself, noticing Corphish's shining shell, she ended up wanting to play with the crustacean.

"Nyah nyah! (I'm gonna get you krabby!)" the small pokemon spoke. "Cor Corphish Cor! (You can try! Come and catch me!)" the crab said. Skitty attempted to take a little jump to attack and give chase, the crab-like pokemon ended up scuffling. In small circles at first then practically all around.

The figure in the trees just watched them chase and chase. "Oh dear." he silently told himself. Of course he had pokemon of his own, but he didn't want to intervene the play. Of course those trainers had to keep track of their pokemon's safety. His are precious to him of course, but he doesn't let them do that...

as often. Suddenly the huge shadow that was encircling it's prey before ended up showing its face again. All the pokemon and friends looked up. Obviously nothing was seen due to the objects sheen, until it landed om front of Ash and the others just a few yards away.

"What's that?" Ash said. "Kshaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the creature screamed. That screech practically made all of the group hold their ears. The light faded and it turned out to be a skarmory. "Wow a skarmory!" Max yelled with glee. "What's it doing out here?" May thought. The Pokemon just tilted its head to the right and just saw them talking.

"I think this skarmory is friendly. Unlike the others we've seen, this one isn't hostile." "Kshaaa! Kshaaa!" the steel bird uttered. "Pika Pi!" the yellow mouse spoke scurrying over to the bird. The others wanted to go along and interact with the bird so they did so.

Just the minute corphish and skitty moved the chase to the direct group of Pokemon, they ended up falling down a hole. The trainers ended up looking at them in shock. A huge net ended up coming from the sky, and they could hear laughs. "Who could that be?" May asked. "Prepare for trouble at a high fast paced!"

As the voices spoke the net started rising with all the Pokemon, even the skarmory. It was evident that they were trying their best to break free, without any victory. The silhouette looked up at the cat like shaped hot air balloon. The voices speaking were a man, woman and nearing the end, an odd voice. "Jessie!" "James!" "And Meowth that's a name!" the cat Pokemon started. They finished, what he presumes to be their motto, and a wobuffet, coming out of nowhere going "Wobuffet!".

"Team Rocket! Give us back our Pokemon!" Ash demanded.

"Oh waa waa waa! Give us back our Pokemon! Dream on twerp!" Jessie stated. "Now with all of their Pokemon with us, the boss is sure to be happy and give us a raise!" James said. "More than a raise! He's sure likely to give us more!" the meowth laughed. "Give them back!" Brock demanded. "They aren't yours!" May also said with anger. "I think not. Too ta loo!" Jessie said, smirking with ease.

"So long! Thanks for the Pokemon!" Meowth said one last time.

Of course there escape would have been fast. The weather was fine after all. Sunny, cool, a little windy and green smog that engulfed the balloon.

"What is that?" May asked. "Hey what's going on? The weather man said sunny and clear, not cloudy and foggy!" James grumbled. All of a sudden a bursting slice of air ended up slicing the rope leading to the net. The trio in the balloon watched as the bag ended up unravelling the bag, letting the pokemon run free. "Our loot!" the Meowth said grumbling.

"Who did that? None of our pokemon were even free." Brock said quesitoning the situation.

"Are all three of you going to keep rambling?" a sudden voice popped out. Everyone was dumbfounded at the sudden voice they never heard of before. The 'smoke' had started to dissipate. Looking to their lefts and rights they spotted a child standing with a hand on his hips. A Pokemon was flying next to him. It had four wings.

The first distinguishing detail they spotted was brown eyes, black hair, blue shirt with white stars, blue shorts, and green shoes. The flying Pokemon next to him was... a Crobat. "kersh! Kersh!" the bat chirped. "Grrrrrr so you're the one who let our loot go! Seviper, poison sting!" she said throwing her poke ball. The snake popped out, and just as it's trainer said it let out a barrage of poison sting.

All were aimed at crobat, and the child! However this didn't worry him one bit. "Move out of the way!" "Hurry!" the shrieks from May and Max were heard. He didn't listen at all. Watching each little barb make its way, he moved just a little for it not to hit. Crobat had the speed of a Raikou dodging with ease. They all watched mouths agape at him. "How did he dodge that?! They were sent right at him! Seviper poison tail!".

With that, the snake jumped high into the air its tail turning purple aiming at the child. His expression never changed one bit, determination in his eyes. Before Seviper even landed a hit, Crobat jumped in the way. "Wing attack." one command and the bat's wings started glowing brightly, growing almost. "Kershcke!" it yelled. Faster than Seviper, it smacked the snake hard enough for it to go flying back to team rocket. It fainted, and Jessie knew it. "Why you!" "Go cacnea!" James yelled throwing out a prickly Pokemon.

"Cac Cacnea!" the grass type shouted. "Air slash." the child uttered. All four wings of the crobat started glowing again, however this time it made an x shape causing it to soar at the cacnea. The cacnea blew back, slamming into James, causing the spines to pinch him everywhere.

"This dude is good!" Meowth said. "I think we should finish this. Pikachu! Thunder-" "Use wing slash." the child said once more. Crobat started to glow all over, making it spin flying at team rocket's balloon. Despite their screams, the bat Pokemon made a U-turn as fast as it made it from the child to the balloon's engine and back.

"Missed us!" Jessie mocked. A small twinkle was shown from the motor and it exploded. "We were so close too!" "Maybe we should have things as surveillance before taking their pokemon." "I don't care, I'm just waiting for a soft landing!" "We're blasting off again! Wobuffet!" making a twinkle appear in the sky.

"You did excellent Crobat. Nice job." the child said receiving some cuddles from his Crobat. The other Pokemon ended up running back to their trainers happy that the ordeal was over. "Wow! He took them down with just a few blows!" Max said petting marshtomp. Ash petted Max's own hair, causing him to blush a faint pink.

"Hey kid!" Ash said making his way to the child. His attention was at first watching Max's reaction to Ash petting his hair, snapped to watching him walk towards him.

"Your Crobat is really strong! Great job! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I'm exploring the Hoenn regions with my friends! What's your name?" he said lending out a hand. The child made a small 'oh' sound smiling at him. Crobat shrugged at Ash's response to it, and the child took his hand. "William. William Cantiose." he said smiling to him.

* * *

_**Authour's Note: Ok this was a decent chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon! Stay tuned to reading! Thank you again for reading this chapter of my story!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mention of Michelle

_**A/N: Chapitre deux is up! Been meaning to get to it for a while. Also, if anyone can catch the hint in this chapter about something... well then good for you!**_

* * *

"Wow, you mean you started out on your journey all by yourself? As in, like not coming into contact with anyone, besides nurse joy, gym leaders, or officer Jenny?" Ash exclaimed surprised. "Of course. I started out in the Johto region, and made my way from there." Will said.

Currently they were walking north from the direction they had battled... well he'd battled team rocket only about a few hours ago.

Just to show them the proof he wasn't lying, he took out his badge case. All 16 badges, from Kanto and Johto shined gloriously. "Although, I don't understand what the big deal about this is." The group just stared at him in disbelief. He had sixteen badges. Eight from Johto. Eight from Kanto. How does he not understand this?

"This is amazing!" "This must mean you are an excellent pokemon trainer." "How did you get so good?" they all asked one by one.

Will just stared at them. "Oh come now! I doubt the badges have anything to do with raising pokemon." The most that they all did was deadpan literally. He couldn't think what they would do if he got all Eight gym badges from Hoenn. "Of course it does!" Brock piped."Getting to beat those many gym leaders means you really have faith in your pokemon!"

"That's true! In fact, why don't you show them to us?" Max said eagerly. Looking at the boy with a confused puzzled, he decided it was best to ask Crobat. "What do you think? Should we let them see our friends one by one?" he asked from the side.

Crobat herself thought for a moment, even tilting her head with a question mark popping out. "kech, kech!" the nocturnal bat bat nodded. "Okie dokie!" he exclaimed. 'I wonder which of the starters he chose from Johto?' Ash thought.

'He must be loaded with strong pokemon after his journey's. I hope he chose a water type when he began.' May could only think. Promptly sure that he didn't want to let them out all at once he spoke.

"I don't want them all coming out at the same time, I prefer the one at a time style." he said. Reaching a clearance where it had a huge circle with a giant rock here and there he thought this would be the best place.

"Now for the first pokemon I trained in my team, Typhlosion!" tossing the ball in his hand, caught, popping out with rigorous embers all around came Typhlosion. "Phlo Phlosion!" the fire type roared.

"Wow that looks really strong!" Max watched the pokemon in awe.

"Come on out Slowbro!" a pop sound, and water treads from here to there and the shine disappeared from the pokemon's body. "Slow-bro?" the water-psychic type tilted its head left and right. This slowbro was indeed almost like a slowpoke, but it had something else in it's personality. Pikachu attempted to say hi, which he did. But got a rather loud response.

"SLOW-BRO, SLOW!" the water type shouted. It ended up doing a half cartwheel and hopped from one hand next to Typhlosion and Crobat.

"I guess your Slowbro is pretty intuitive when it comes to meeting others." May suggested.

"Not really. She's always like this. Pretty flexible as you can tell." Will said petting the shell-on-the-tail pokemon.

"That's really impressive. Your Slowbro can support the weight on it's tail, she can move at an agile pace." Brock complimented. Slowbro didn't take that so keenly on the other hand.

A punch to Brock's head making him fall and Slowbro pout and fold her arms. "She's of sassy nature as well." Will said sweat dropping.

Popping out of nowhere, yet without really needing Will's attention or so to come out, in it's astounded yet vibrant petals, a Bellossom danced it's way out. "Wow a bellossom! Looks really strong too!" of course the comment from Ash did indeed make Bellossom want to fight, it simply hopped it's way on Typhlosions head.

"Isn't Bellossom going to get damage just from being on top of Typhlosion's head?" the eye glass child asked, a little surprised. "Don't be silly. Bellossom is able to withstand large heat. Grass type yes, doesn't mean he'll back down to any fire type attacks." Bellossom nodded his head almost at a fast pace.

Only two-thirds of the team there. Something unexpected, yet of course the child did come out of nowhere so they're expecting surprises, Will ended up jumping high up into the air. Really high for that matter. "Wow he's really good at jumping!" Max said blocking some sunlight from his glasses.

Of course, the fifth pokeball was sent down and out popped a large snake. Steel snake to be exact. Most of it's segments were spinning, like a rapid spin of the sorts. Landing on it's tail head pointed up into the air, let it's body composition go into an S form, roared into the groups direction. It's eyes had a hue of red, literally showing its fangs at them.

"This is Steelix!" Will called landing in the steel type's head. "Steelix!" the snake nodded. Jumping from it's head and landing yet again next to his other pokemon. "It's humongous! Must have taken you a while to capture this one huh?" May could only gasp, watching the snake from tail to head. Shrugging his shoulders a little he didn't respond to that.

"And now for the final pokemon." he says with a smile. Content literally in his voice. Taking out the last Poke ball of his team he let it sit on the palm of his hand. The pop came along and out came the lightning. Most dark clouds formed out of nowhere, mainly over the released pokemon, and almost everyone was freaking out or confused as to why would there be sudden storms?

Once the white haze was gone from its body, Ash was mostly shocked at the result. Its hind legs looked as though they were about to pounce at any moment. It's lightning design all over the yellow body. The purple shroud that commenced from the top of its head, waving gallantly in the wind, The saber tooth fangs, bearing exquisitely to it's opponents. Eyes that glare of red, ready shoot thunderbolts at will.

'RAI!' the legendary screamed at the top of its lungs. "Not so loud Raiku!" he says petting the beasts head. Naturally it cuddled up to his hand. The others stood looking at him, mouths agape. "Y-You... R-R-Raikou... Caught..." Ash stuttered clearly lost in words.

Thought to Will, this seemed awkward, mainly because everyone knows what a legendary looks like, but didn't know why they were surprised. A few sweat drops here and there on the back of his head.

***Somewhere from afar***

"It's going to take us forever to regain all the money we put into from that trap, no thanks to you Meowth! What were you thinking?!" Jessie scolded the cashity cat.

"My fault! Hey don't pin this all on me. Besides you and James were the ones who wanted ideas for unbreakable rope and I got you it!" the cat sneered. Currently they were in the air yet again, except this time with a seviper hot air balloon. Their repairman skills to actually get a new one was beyond Ash and the others, to which not much of their concern.

"Although what I can't understand is how someone like that can actually break the rope in one swoop of a wing attack." the blue haired man practically whined leaning his head on the edge of the basket.

"Someone like him is sure to bring great moola from the pokemon he raised!" the pinkettes eyes were practically star just thinking about all the money and fame that they, or mostly herself, would have just from that one crobat they would give to Giovanni.

"That crobat was something. Those eyes were practically glaring at us! It didn't even flinch from those poison stings you sent it."

"Just think Meowth, he may have more trained pokemon we could easily give to the boss!"

"Yeah, yeah save all your idle bickering about the boss later, right now we have to find those twerps, and that new twerp!" the young rocketeer exclaimed looking through her special lenses. Their blast offs were always at least about a mile or two away from where they generally attempted to capture the twerps pokemon, and made sure to retrace their steps.

Finding them wouldn't be so much a difficult thing to do, just spotting them through so much terrain is the problem.

"Ah! There we go! I found them just at 2 o clock on the dot!"

"Actually Jessie, you're on the left wouldn't that be ten'o'clock?" *WHAM* the pinkette smacked the blue headed man with her fist. "They're just four hours away from each other! At least you know what I'm talking about!" she grumbled forehead throbbing.

"Maybe we should lay on the down low, if you know what I mean first of all, then we use the next robot I just so happen to order for us!" Meowth practically gloated. The other two agreed with the cat's idea and decided to drop the balloon from a fair distance so they wouldn't spot it, and walked to their location from there.

Just to be sure what they were talking about, they used a sonar/radar detector to listen in, with their headphones.

***back to the group***

"So all of these pokemon are really yours? No one gave them to you?" Max asked in wonder at the Raikou laying down. Well it was lying down on something, or rather someone for that matter.

"mmhmhm mhmhmmhom mhomhm." Will stated through muffled words. Raikou had adored its trainer to the point where it just wanted to lie down and cuddle with him every chance it could. The others didn't feel so left out when they joined the electric type. "haaa, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." the younger boy scratched his head.

The boy under the fur covered, gentle yet sharp dog, attempted to claw his way out. He scratched his way a couple of times until finally jerking his torso to gasp fresh air. "I said, it would depend on who would give them to me, but no." he said relenting to exhaustion and just falling flat next to Bellossom. "Bell Bell!" he tapped the boys head.

"So what are you doing here? Do you live in the Hoenn region?" May asked, whilst petting Typhlosion.

At this William's head perked up at the brunettes question. Of course he wasn't going to tell them the reason he was there, however he was for another. He recollected himself, coming back up, and dusting himself off.

"Well... I can only say one thing." He kicks a rock that ended up skipping the direction they were heading. "To tell you half of the truth, I'm just visiting." he said jumping to land on a rock. His arms were crossed at the center of his torso. "So, who were those group of people that attempted to take your Pokemon?" he asked, curiosity clearly in his voice.

Before anyone could particularly answer him, they noticed that the sun was beginning to set. The skies darkening into red, orange and velvet like rows upon rows. "Can you wait for us?" The capped trainer said sweat dropping.

A small groan was audibly heard, but Will knew it started to get dark so he nodded. He called his Pokemon around him, getting five of them back into each of their pokeballs, besides Typhlosion who wanted to stay outside. Setting a blanketed bed on the ground himself, Typhlosion sat down right next to it. Behind him was the campfire they started for the night...

Along with their home cooked dinner by Brock. "Alright you two, remember this time the food is piping hot! Be sure you let it cool down before eating!" the chef breeder declared. Besides the fact they ate about a few hours ago, but their stomachs are practically bottomless pits. Save for May who was always willing to wait for the food to be edible, rather than scold her tongue in the effort. Ash and Max were staring at their bowls of piping leak and potato soup, letting their drool drip to the ground.

Will, however had other ideas. Grabbing the plate with bare hands, despite burning his palms and fingertips he literally took it back to his blanket like bed. Taking a spoonful of potato's and a couple of leaks and other vegetables, he bit down. With the spoon coming out with a pop, he smiled contently at the bowl.

"Wow that was great!" he said as he began making his devouring through the bowl. Truth be told it burned like Cyndaquil flame pricks in his mouth, but he was used to hot foods, straight from the oven. The others deadpanned at the child's behavior. How could something so hot, not make even him flinch?

"Well in the meantime, the burglars who tried stealing our pokemon were a group of people called Team Rocket." the capped boy said, watching his pikachu chow down on its food. "They always try to steal any pokemon that's valuable for money, even try to make them a part of team rocket!" the boy finished. Of course said group of burglars were busy basking in the glory of what's known as them.

"They're bad people with no purpose in life, only to steal pokemon." the green haired child exclaimed. Will's eyes opened at their responses.

Bad people? Them? They did try to steal their pokemon yes, but was it really their purpose?

"You don't know that they are actually bad." he said putting his empty bowl down. The others just stared at him in a little disbelief. "What are you talking about? Of course they are! They're a part of team rocket!" May said.

"They're crooks!" Brock agreed in the conversation. "Doesn't make a human being bad." he said letting his spoon drop. "What do you mean?" Ash asked a tad bit confused.

"I mean they themselves are not bad people. Every one in their lives have their own stories, one that's about them and only them. Declaring them something without actually getting to meet them is shallow." he said turning to his Typhlosion.

They merely stared at him. "We... We're not shallow..." Max's head dropped. Ash put a hand on his shoulder. "No no. He just mean we shouldn't judge a book by their cover. We're sorry. It's just that every time they come around to steal our pokemon, they keep confirming that they ARE bad people." he said picking Max up and placing him in his lap.

Secretly he was blushing a little, but the flame's flicker covered that from them. He enjoyed being with Ash like this from time to time. Maybe for a good while for that matter. If it was just him and Ash, then things would be alright. Although spending time with William does help get him some ideas for life lessons. He felt Ash's arms come around his waist, and practically melted within his arms.

Ash couldn't put his finger on it, but he liked being with Max like this as well. Brock's voice cut them off from their attention towards each other.

"I still don't understand how your crobat was able to merge two attacks into one." He said taking a gulp from his gumbo. Will smirked from Ash and Max, to Brock. "I taught her to do that. I myself learned from my mentor." he said looking up into the starlit sky.

"From who did you learn how to fight?" Ash asked with his head tilted.

Focusing on the image, he remembered how she looked like.

_Blue wavy hair that would resemble the sea._

_Her nature reminded him of the raging ocean. Calm at times, but cold and sharp with anger._

_Her blue eyes that captured one's breath._

_The amazing art she would draw and paint about anything she dreamed. Sometimes of her mate._

_The most gorgeous thing about her was the music of her violin she played from._

_Will would always be found in her violins harmonic melodies, a tune that would relax anyone._

_Yet at the same time..._

"Her name was Michelle." he said remembering her music.


End file.
